


Adventure

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [48]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick has just come back into your life and all you want from the man is to see him how he once was before he left.So what better way to do that then to spend some time with him on an Advenutre?[Rick × Reader]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Foxy Grandpa [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/829257
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Adventure

"I want you to take me on an adventure."

You told Rick. He had been back home with the Smiths long enough to build some type of flying spaceship out of things he had found in the garage and to take Morty on adventures, but he didn't seem to have the time for you.

You remembered him as the smart father figure to you who had been there up until the point he wasn't.

You wanted him to be as you recalled.

"I-I-I'm not -- you're not -- adventures aren't places for someone like you!"

He stuttered before unscrewing his flask and taking several big gulps. You crossed your arms over your chest. He had gotten mean in his old age. Something you were willing to deal with through kindness and compassion -- because that's how you worked.

"Take me on an adventure or I tell Uncle Jerry and Aunt Beth about you pulling Morty out of school for adventures."

Oh yeah, and blackmailing.

Rick glared at you as he put his flask away with a huff. He grabbed the thing he called his portal gun out from his coat and shot a green swirling portal onto the wall of the garage.

Your eyes widened to great lengths looking at the science before you.

"In and out in 20 minutes. I got shit to do."

He said putting his hand on your shoulder and shoving you inside before walking slowly behind you.


End file.
